AL BORDE DEL ABISMO
by sandy hyuga
Summary: SASUSAKU has visto lo que es la soledad ese abismo tan profundo y tan oscuro tan dificil de salir y tan facil de entrar pues yo te contare como es que ingrese a esee abismo


**Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen **

**Capitulo 1 **

**Una triste realidad **

Sakura parecía desconcertada por mi insistencia, dejo su vaso de agua sobre la mesa y se quedo mirándome por unos minutos

- _no logro entenderte, habíamos dicho que olvidaríamos ese asunto por completo y ahora te da por revivirlo_. La brisa del mar le alboroto su largo cabello rosado, opte por mirarla temblando con la carta de mi hermana en la mano.

- Que yo sepa, hanabi no sufrió como tú sufriste- le dije pero seguramente no se necesita vivir algo tan duro para hundirse

-¿hundirse? ¿Qué te hace pensar que se ha hundido?

-_no se tal vez sea la carta tal vez solo lo estoy malinterpretando…. o_

_Mis pesadi…_ me detuve. Sakura me miraba callada. Me encogí de hombros y complete

las pesadillas han vuelto

Asintió y suspiro lentamente… _lo se _

Camine hacia ella.

-son mas reales otra vez… no quería preocuparte

-pero el medico nos dijo que los sueños no se repetirían a menos que….

Dudo

-dilo

-a menos que volvieras a vivir una angustia similar

- exactamente, por eso necesito de tu ayuda, necesito que me platiques la historia que nunca quise oír…. Necesito q tu me digas lo que siente una mujer que ha sido victima de un… de un abuso. Porque siempre las pesadillas esta hanabi, la escucho gritar, llorar, suplicarme. Y me despierto sudando, mirándola, como si estuviera allí, con su gesto solitario, ávido de afecto, de comprensión y ayuda……

--esta bien

_Cuando__ me estaba preparando para dormir, mi padre ingreso bruscamente a mi habitación…_

_-¡Tienes que venir conmigo! Vistete rápido._

_-¿Qué ocurre?_

_- no hagas preguntas, apresúrate_

_Solo algo muy grave podía provocar tal actitud a las diez de la noche _

_-¡te estoy esperando!_

_- ya voy_

_Me vestí rápidamente y Salí de mi cuarto totalmente asustada y paralizada, se cruzaron las miradas nadie dijo nada y papa simplemente se dirigió a la salida de la casa, solo lo seguí…_

_El automóvil ya estaba en la entrada con el motor en marcha _

_-¿adonde vamos?_

_No contesto tenia el rostro desencajado, la respiración alterada y manejando rápidamente casi con enojo, nos dirigimos al centro de la cuidad _

_-¿desde cuando sales con ese joven?_

_-¿adonde vamos papa?_

_-te hice una pregunta _

_-desde hace cuatro meses_

_-¿te ha dado a probar alguna sustancia?_

_-papa ¿Qué te pasa?_

_Sin previo aviso se interno en un callejón oscuro y peligroso, se detuvo justo en frente de un grupo de tipos que sentados en suelo, se drogaban. Eran seis o siete donde compartían las drogas con movimientos realmente torpes._

_-¿lo ves?- mi papa me dijo fuera de si_

_Negué con la cabeza _

_-¿Qué quieres que vea?_

_-observa bien _

_Cogio una linterna y al tratar d encenderla una joven que estaba en el grupo se levanto, se fue acercando lentamente hacia nosotros, era de unos dieciséis o diecisiete años de cabello rojizo, con la cara sucia, sin sostén y la blusa abierta a la mitad, la había visto antes su nombre era karin._

_no habrás_

_Tambaleándose llego hasta el automóvil poniendo su boca sobre la ventana de mi lado fue bajando hasta q su repugnante lengua termino de lamer el cristal _

_-vamonos -dije temblando –no se que tratas de enseñarme _

_-observa_

_Con la linterna papa apunto hacia el grupo de muchachos _

_-¿ahora si lo ves?_

_La luz descubrió el rostro de un muchacho que yo conocía muy bien _

_- ¿sai?_

_-si_

_-no puede ser… solo se parece…_

_-es el _

_-pero… la angustia comenzó a asfixiarme, abrí la puerta y me baje. Sin querer pise la chica que estaba en el suelo camine hacia ellos pero mi padre me alcanzo…_

_es peligroso _

_Sai__ levanto la vista en un intento por reconocerme se fijo directamente en mi, las lagrimas de miedo se convirtieron en lagrimas de ira, quise golpearlo, matarlo, matarme… maldije la hora en que se detuvo para invitarme a salir, la hora en que, sin conocerlo mas que de vista, acepte, la hora en que…._

_**Hola a todos volví con una nueva historia espero que sea de su agrado**_

_**Se me ocurrió leyendo el libro volar sobre el pantano y la base en el mismo denle una oportunidad**_

_**Espero sus reviews **_

_**Muchas gracias por leer y espero actualizar **_

_**Su amiga **_

_**Sandy hyuga **_


End file.
